Watchers Reborn
| running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Watchers III | followed by = }} Watchers Reborn, also known as Watchers 4, is an American film of the science fiction and horror genres. It is the fourth installment in the Watchers film series and was directed by John Carl Buechler. The screenplay was written by Sean Dash and it was produced by Concorde Pictures. It was released direct-to-video in the United States on June 30th, 1998. Cast Notes * The Watchers film series is based on the 1987 suspense thriller novel Watchers by author Dean R. Koontz. * Watchers 4, Watchers 4 (1998) and Watchers Reborn (1998) all redirect to this page. * This movie is rated R for monster-related violence and gore. * Director of photography Mike Mickens is credited as Michael Mickniewicz in this film. * Film editor Daniel H. Holland is credited as Daniel Holland in this film. * Actor Bob Clendenin is credited as Robert Clendenin in this film. * Actor Gary J. Wayton is credited as Gary Wayton in this film. * Actress Deirdre Coleman Imus is credited as Deirdre Coleman in this film. * This is the final film in the Watchers series. * There are a total of nineteen credited cast members in this film. * This is the final credited acting work for Milton Kahn. Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Driven by instinct... destined for murder". * The genetically enhanced Golden Retriever is named Einstein, after famed physicist, Albert Einstein. Another dog named Einstein is seen in the 1985 sci-fi/comedy film Back to the Future, and was owned by Doc Emmett Brown. * Lou Rawls, who plays Coroner Grimes, is better known for his work as a legendary R&B singer and songwriter. * This movie was released the same month as The X-Files: Fight the Future. What else have they done? * Director John Carl Buechler also directed Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, which features Kane Hodder in his first portrayal of masked mass murderer Jason Voorhees. * Actor Mark Hamill is best known for his portrayal of Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars film franchise. He is also known for providing the voice for the Joker on Batman: The Animated Series. He also played Reverend George in the 1995 remake of Village of the Damned. * Actress Lisa Wilcox is best known for playing Alice Johnson in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. * Actor/Stuntman Kane Hodder is best known for playing the role of Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, and Jason X. The first film in the list was also directed by John Carl Buechler. * Actor Stephen Macht also played Warwick in the 1990 movie Graveyard Shift, as well as Harris in the Trancers film series. He also played Jacob Sterling in Amityville 1992: It's About Time. * Actor Robert Clendenin played Xavier in the "Wesen Nacht" and "Eve of Destruction" episodes of Grimm. * Actor Floyd Levine also played a taxi driver in Cellar Dweller, which was also directed by John Carl Buechler. * Actor Tony Guma will go on to play Lew the bartender in the first act of the 2009 reboot of the Star Trek film series. * Actress Lucy Lin played an ER doctor in Scream 2. Recommendations External Links * * * Watchers Reborn at Wikipedia * * References Captain | Detective | Dogs | Driver | Electrocution | Federal Bureau of Investigation | Mutant | Mutilation | police officer | Zoo